


Señor Buddha

by LadyKnight33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: McHanzo restaurant/domestic AU. Mutual Pining. A lot of professional disagreements. When in doubt, blame Genji. And who thought Asian and Mexican cuisine would work under the same roof?





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> There is a new restaurant opening up around the corner from where I live actually called Señor Buddha. Sombrero on a happy Buddha face. This is not about that restaurant. But the name struck a cord with my McHanzo heartstrings. So I'm borrowing the name. Anything else recognizable probably doesn't belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox.
> 
> This is originally written and posted for Tumblr. They'll get it first. Then I'll compile the shorts here for easy access.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com

**Chapter One: Origins**

“So you’re telling me you have never been to culinary school?” Genji sat at the bar in his friend’s apartment, watching the man cook. It was only lunch but it had turned into Jesse wanting to clean out his refrigerator and having a guest was a great excuse. Carved roasted chicken paninis with arugula, Swiss cheese, tomatoes and a dash of balsamic vinaigrette. A roasted vegetable salad with a chimichurri dressing over a bed of romaine lettuce and baby spinach. Genji had no idea so much left over ingredients could make a fantastic meal.

“Nope.”

“And you want to open a restaurant?”

“Yup.”

“How far along are you in the process?”

“So far just talking to the bank about a business loan. Saving up to get a license. And getting pointers from my boss at the Mexican place around the corner.”

“You work at Poblano’s!” Genji was stunned. It might not be a five star restaurant but the reviews were outstanding. Featured in two national top fifty must try lists. “And you’re just now telling me this?”

“It never seemed important.”

“Jesse, with you, nothing ever seems important. How long have we known each other?” Genji held up his hand to stop his friend from talking. “That was rhetorical. The point is we’ve known each other long enough not to keep these types of things a secret. Next day off I’m taking you to meet my brother.”

“Genji, your brother works at the Orange Blossom. Poblano’s doesn’t even compare.”

“It’s not about comparison.” Genji protested. Orange Blossom was a high class, fine dining establishment with a six month reservation list. It specialized in Asian inspired fare. The food was highly ornamental and nothing like the warm home cooking Jesse produced. “And don’t discount Poblano’s reputation. Just because the prices are not set for the rich and snooty doesn’t mean it isn’t great food.”

“Boss would love to hear that. Might even put it on the advertisements.” Jesse chuckled, plating the paninis and salad.

“Good. But back to Hanzo. He likes the place just fine. But it doesn’t let him experiment the way he wants. He’s also been researching how to start a place of his own.”

“You’ve been spying on him again, haven’t you.”

“It’s not my fault he leaves his search results open.”

“Why don’t you have separate computers?”

“Hanzo thinks its a waste as he’s never on it. Until recently. So what do you say? Think you could talk about partnering up? As I understand it, it makes everything easier.”

“Well, we can talk I guess. But it doesn’t sound like we’ll be interested in the same type of restaurant.” Jesse placed the lunch in front of Genji. It was all Genji could do to focus on the rest of the conversation as he shoveled the amazing made-from-scratch food into his mouth. Jesse continued with a question that did surprise him. “So, I do gotta ask. Why haven’t I met your brother before?”

Swallowing hard, Genji did not even have to consider the answer. It was all too clear. “Because I always imagined you’d end up calling him a pretentious jerk. And I didn’t really want to deal with the fall out.”

“And you want us to be business partners? You are insane.”

“So…?”

Jesse took his fork and stirred at his salad as he thought. “I’ll meet with him. Just to shut you up.”

“Good. And I think you cook better than him anyway.” Genji grinned. His friend only snorted in amusement.

*

“Where did you meet this guy again?” Hanzo asked as he chopped the daikon radish. It was always fascinating to watch his brother prep for their weekly dinner. Quick as lightning and highly efficient. And when remembering the days of their childhood martial arts classes, Hanzo would no doubt be deadly with those blades should the need arise.

“A friend of a friend.” Genji had his seat on the dining side of the bar. He had long since been banned from the practical end of the kitchen for being inept. He was cool with that. Nor did he have a problem washing the dishes. Hanzo insisted on caring for his knives and pans. Genji took the rest. “Went to a paintball course for Jamie’s birthday. Met there. Let me tell you, Jesse’s got wickedly good aim. Everyone was colored red by the end of the day.”

“I can’t picture you playing paintball.”

“First time. It was a free for all, but Zen and I teamed up as we’ve never played before. I got stuck with white. Zen at least lucked out with yellow.”

“So white is still the newbie color.”

“Yep. Still it was a blast. I could invite you next time they plan it.”

“No. That won’t be necessary.” Hanzo scraped the radish into a bowl and started with another root vegetable that Genji could not identify. That usually happened when his brother cooked. Genji just enjoyed the meal because so far nothing had been horrible. This was the time when Hanzo created unknown menu items. And Genji was the test subject. “And you two just started talking about restaurants.”

“Eventually. And he wants to open his own. Seems farther along than you in that process.”

“And you decided to volunteer me as a potential business partner.”

“I only suggested you meet. Never said you ought to go into business together. But it has to be easier if there was someone else.”

“Since you went through all that effort I’ll at least meet with him. But you’re going to be present.”

“Sure.”

Genji did freeze when Hanzo’s dark eyes narrowed. “You had better not have dated this man.”

“What? No! We’re just friends. Honest.” Genji threw up his hands in surrender. “We had a few drinks but nothing like that. I don’t even know what his type is. I can have friends you know.”

“Fine.” Hanzo left the topic alone in favor of preparing his wok. “At least then we will not have to deal with the drama you and your ex’s bring.”

*

The meeting went about as well as expected for getting two chefs of opposing backgrounds together. Genji sat back and watched. It would be amusing if he hadn’t predicted the animosity. Still, it had to be better starting a business with another person than take on the task alone.

“You’ve never been to culinary school?” Hanzo finally asked in disbelief after Genji finished describing both of their training.

“Why does it matter?” Jesse defended himself. Rightfully so. He was a capable chef. “I’ve had twenty years experience in the kitchen.”

“It matters when it comes to investors. You could have twenty years in a chain with boil-in-bag foods for all they know. They look at credentials. As it stands now, you are no chef.” Hanzo leaned in and pinned Jesse with a hard stare. Genji was no longer certain this was a good idea. “You. Are. A. Line. Cook.”

The insult left their table silent. Jesse scowled but did not waver. “That was low.”

“That is the truth.”

There was a stalemate. For a moment Genji thought Jesse would storm away considering the dark glower in his eyes. Then Jesse took out a quarter and flicked it towards Genji. He caught it reflexively and waited to see which bet he won this time. “You were right. He is a pretentious jerk.” They did not get to savor Hanzo’s outrage as Jesse jumped right into his side of the argument. “Alright Mister Classically Trained Chef. When was the last time you worked the line?” Hanzo stopped cold, trying to find the answer. Genji knew it had been far too long. Jesse kept going. “There is more to the kitchen then supervising. And trust me, you will be doing a whole lot of line work in your own shop.”

Surprisingly Hanzo did not retaliate. He took the criticism as a point to improve and went on. “Very well, Line Cook. Since we’re holding these discussions, let’s start with your vision for a restaurant.”

“As Genji told you, I got a Mexican background. But I want a southwestern flare. Steaks and tacos and such. None of that refried, cheese covered stuff. Good hearty home cooking.” Jesse rolled his eyes when Hanzo sighed at the differences. “Yeah, I know you got specialized in Asian cuisine.”

“Not simply Asian. Japanese. And not that hibachi showmanship either. But what I want is to do Asian inspired creations.” Hanzo gained that resolute look in his eye. The one Genji was used to seeing when his brother had a plan he intended to carry out. That was what made him think these two chefs could share the responsibility of opening a restaurant. They had the same gleam in their eyes when they spoke of it.

Genji chuckled as a new thought came to him. “You know, I’m wanting southwest egg-rolls right now.” His laughter increased at the identical looks of horror from his friend and brother. “Think about it. Mexican influence. Asian influence. Experimental. It’s exactly what you both are!” He had them now.

*

They sat around the coffee table within Jesse’s apartment with papers and scribbles scattered everywhere. “The name can’t be so Chinese sounding. The moment you put Dragon or Blossom in the name, people are going to think Chinese.” Jesse was adamant about that point. He had shot down every suggestion that remotely brought to mind fast food Chinese.

Hanzo of course countered with equally fierce objections to all things screaming Southwest. “Everything you come up with is Mexican. The people will walk out just the same if you call it La Cantina and serve bowls of pad thai.”

“We can’t even agree on a name. What makes you think we’ll ever agree on a menu?” Jesse turned to Genji with his lament.

Genji was busy doodling and barely paying any attention to the conversation. “I still think you should call it Southwest Eggroll.”

“I am not naming any restaurant after that monstrosity.” Jesse immediately rejected the idea yet again.

Hanzo was more circumspect but he too reiterated his distain for the name. “It immediately invokes images of frozen foods or some cheap chain.”

Genji shrugged. His mind focused on the pen and paper forming a new picture. “It’s American.”

“No, that’s steaks and hamburgers,” Jesse clarified with his understanding.

Putting down his doodles, Genji engaged fully with the conversation. “No. Think about it. American food is really just some other nationality’s specialty mutated into something Americans will eat. Think pizza, pastas, hotdogs, nachos, even eggrolls. It’s what we do.”

The chefs actually paused in their conversation. Hanzo frowned deeply but heaved a sigh that told Genji he had won this battle. “I hate it when you have a good point.”

“But we are not naming it Southwest Eggroll. That might be the only thing we agree on.” Jesse stood and stretched his overly tall frame. “I’m making coffee. Want anything?”

“Just water, thanks,” Genji returned to his doodles.

“Green tea.” Hanzo never glanced up from his papers. No doubt menu options.

Jesse came back and held the glass of water over Genji’s shoulder. “What’s that?” Jesse pulled the sketch pad from Genji’s grip once he had his own hand free.

“Hey! I’m not done with that.” Genji tried to reclaim it. The fat happy Buddha with long earlobes wearing a large sombrero sat on the top page. Jesse passed over Hanzo’s tea and started flipped through the pages. Genji groaned as Jesse started to chuckle. “It’s just something I thought of when you started talking names. It’s just two iconic stereotypes of your styles of food.”

Jesse handed Hanzo the sketch pad. Hanzo scoffed. “This is hideous.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jesse grinned around his mug. “I kind of like the one with Buddha in a poncho. It’ll get attention.”

“The wrong kind. This is something you’d find in a strip mall.”

“You guys are mean. It’s not that bad.” Genji pulled the sketch pad back. “I’m calling him Señor Buddha.”

Jesse started laughing in full force. Genji frowned. Jesse said when he caught his breath, “That’s the best! It’s a mascot of everything wrong with this mashup.”

Hanzo had a small smirk lingering under his beard. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it wrong, but it is utterly strange. But it is better than the cactus wearing a kimono.”

“Let me see!” Enthusiastically Jesse reached for the sketch pad and nearly spilled his coffee.

“Hey!” Genji lunged away as he tried to save his doodles. “And Cactie-chan is adorable!”


	2. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating each other's skills and unconsciously showing off.

**Chapter Two: Skills**

The first time Jesse stepped foot into Hanzo’s apartment he was stunned by the emptiness of it all. Clean white lines, stainless steel surfaces, sparse abstract artwork on the walls. Nothing to tell him anything about the chef’s personality. Not that he needed to know more. ‘Pretentious Jerk’ summed it up quite well.

The cooking space interested him. It looked like a professional kitchen. Yet without the clutter of having everything in easy access. Anything useful was hidden behind drawers and cabinets until Hanzo pulled out exactly what he was looking for.

Genji had invited Jesse to this weekly dinner the two brothers had. And already Jesse felt out of place. “I could help…”

“No.” Hanzo never once looked up from his cutting board. “Genji can get you something to drink.”

“Don’t feel bad, Jesse. Hanzo’s experimenting. He doesn’t even know what we’re having yet.” Genji pressed a glass of ice water into his hands.

“We are having roasted eggplant.” Hanzo interrupted. Not once looking up from his work.

“See? We’ll just sit here and watch.” Genji motioned to the barstools. Jesse shrugged and took his seat. No sense in disturbing the ‘Classically Trained Chef’ unnecessarily.

And the man’s knife work was mesmerizing. Jesse couldn’t say he had ever seen anyone’s hands move that fast. Not even his boss and all his years preparing food. So was this the skills one learned in school? Impressive was one word for it. Minced onions and ginger. Perfectly sliced eggplants and tomatoes. One could almost call it a work of art in motion.

He could see the dish coming together. Panko breaded eggplant slices tossed into an oven to roast. Rice cooked with a dash of turmeric for a beautiful golden color. A ginger soy peanut sauce. For the side was what Jesse would call a chickpea salsa. Chickpeas, tomatoes, onions, thinly sliced basil and feta crumbles. What was more interesting was that while waiting for the main dish, Hanzo had prepared a honeydew sorbet. 

“I’m going to make a wild guess and say you’re vegetarian.” Jesse chuckled as he made the mental list of ingredients. 

“Preferably.” Hanzo started plating the meal. Three slices of crispy eggplant lain over the rice with a crescent moon of salad and a bowl of sauce. It was elegant and homey. “I understand the need to taste everything including meats. It is just not my preference.”

“Duly noted.” Jesse picked up all three plates before Hanzo could stop him and brought them to the dining table he and Genji had prepared. He was no stranger to running food. “So, how abouts we get to tasting this little experiment of yours.” Jesse would never turn down a home cooked meal. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he poured a red wine.

And the first bite was just as impressive as the presentation. Maybe they could make this work after all.

*

Hanzo had been inside this apartment before. It felt cluttered. Nicknacks and cheap souvenirs filling the bookshelves. Torn, tattered, well read books sat haphazardly in the space between. Red and triangular geometric patterns won the day as decoration. Overall it screamed American Southwest. The horned skull over the kitchen door seemed to be the crowning jewel. It was just as tacky as the first time Hanzo had seen it.

It was time for his and Genji’s weekly dinner and his brother had the bright idea of letting Jesse cook. Had said it was only fair that Hanzo taste the line cook’s food. Jesse laughed over what was supposed to be an insult. Now turned joke. Jesse even took the description as a point of pride.

“Come on in. I’ve got lemonade and margaritas out on the table. Genji knows where the rest is.” The line cook waved them in and immediately returned to the kitchen. Curious Hanzo followed. Only to have a margarita shoved into his hands.

His brother shrugged. “He’s just as particular about guest cooks as you.”

“Don’t say that,” Jesse chuckled. “Just because I won’t let you near anything sharp or flammable doesn’t mean I won’t accept help. I have to say, it was a surprise and an honor that you agreed to let me host your weekly dinner.”

“I’ll have to learn how you cook eventually.” Hanzo sat beside his brother at the bar.

“If you really want to see me cook, come by to the restaurant sometime. Boss would love the extra help.” Jesse knife skills caught Hanzo’s attention. They were far from perfect, yet they were efficient. His work station was also impressively clean. Most of the prep must have occurred before they arrived. At the moment he was cutting an onion into a blossom. Two more rested in a dry rub.

“And what have you decided to make?” Hanzo was annoyed that he had to ask. But aside from the onions on the counter, he could not identify any other food. The oven was on and a covered pot rested on the stove.

“Oh, well, I decided to go all out for you guys. I got roasted stuffed peppers, Spanish rice. These spicy bloomin’ onions with dipping sauce for an appetizer. And I got the dough for sopaipillas sitting in the fridge waiting for dessert.”

“I’m sorry… what?” Hanzo had never heard the term before.

Genji came to the rescue. “Basically a simpler version of beignets.” Fried dough. Why was he not surprised.

“Then this will truly be an adventure.” Hanzo tried to disguise his trepidation behind his glass. The conversation never ceased after that. Jesse kept it light. And thankfully not on their plans for a joint venue. Their host presented them with the grilled spiced onions while they waited for the rest of the food to finish. It was different. Spicier than Hanzo’s normal selection. Outside of wasabi and sriracha. Definitely enjoyable. 

The main course turned into a family style, serve yourself, affair. The presentation was simple. On the whole, Hanzo found the experience comforting. Jesse had a way of making everyone feel welcomed. It was nice to have the change of pace. 

Hanzo cut into the dish intent on judging it by taste alone. Within the cheese, breading and black beans, he noticed a distinct lack of something. “It’s vegetarian.”

“Sure is. It’s your night off. The least I could do is cook you something you might actually enjoy.” Jesse shrugged as if this courtesy was simply second nature. The consideration brought a small preoccupied smile to his face.

*

Jesse became a regular fixture during their weekly dinners. Hanzo insisted on cooking most of them. Though the knowledge that Jesse had been right annoyed him, Hanzo had not worked the actual line, preparing food for guests, in a very long time. This weekly dinner allowed him the chance to do what he loved. To remember why he became a chef in the first place. Supervising the line and policing the artistic creations rolling out his window had become dull.

To top it all off, Jesse kept insisting that Hanzo join him in Poblano’s kitchen. Kept reassuring him that Jesse’s boss would not mind. Finally he broke down and asked for Genji’s forgiveness in order to use that weekly night to visit Jesse’s place of work. Showing up at ten as requested Hanzo felt a seed of nervousness plant itself deep in his belly. The Orange Blossom did not do lunch. And everyone here was a complete stranger. 

He rang the doorbell.

The petite young woman who answered wore black dress slacks and flowing purple top rammed home the idea that this place was a casual establishment. “I’m here to see Jesse McCree.”

“Wait right here. I’ll go get him.”

Next time the door opened the familiar face of the Line Cook appeared. “Right on time. Come on in! We’re not all that busy on a Tuesday lunch shift so I figured it would be a good opportunity to show you around.” The restaurant was quaint and colorful. Mexican paraphernalia was everywhere. It gave off the busy festival feel without being overly cluttered.

The kitchen was a standard stainless steel construction. Pots, pans, and large utensils were everywhere. Shelves lined the walls. Work stations already covered in the prep for the day. One line cook was setting up the salad station. In the chaos of opening, Hanzo saw the flow of men and women who knew their job and knew a competent chef demanded excellence.

“Hey, boss! I got the extra help!” Jesse called to the back of the kitchen were a tall dark skinned man was elbow deep the soap compartment of the three chambered sink. Hanzo wasn’t sure who was more worthy of his incredulous gaze. The head chef washing dishes or the line cook calling him ‘extra help.’

The ‘boss’ merely glanced up and returned to his task. “Get him set up with an apron and show him the line.”

“Don’t you have a dishwasher?” Hanzo whispered to his guide.  
“Sure. But come on. We produce much more than one dishwasher can handle. And he’s getting the dishwashing machine online for lunch.”

From there it became more expected. Explaining the line set up, showing him how to prepare the menu items. Lunch tickets started to trickle in. With Jesse beside him, Hanzo started to fill the orders. It quickly became routine. Brought him back to his early days working through culinary school. Everything he needed was intuitively in reach. The whole atmosphere was relaxed. The cooks joked with each other as they worked. The boss shared in the banter. Once Hanzo was not focused on learning, he found that his attention could be split and he joined.

A sudden influx of orders baffled Hanzo for a second too long. Jesse chuckled beside him and arranged the slips of paper on the line. “Think this is bad. You should see the dinner rush.” This time Jesse started helping to fill the orders. He was efficient. Timely. Had effective communication between coworkers. And though most of the food was preprepared, his knowledge of the freshly cooked chicken and steaks was impeccable. 

Half way through the lunch rush, Hanzo noticed the kitchen had gone nearly silent. The only talking was regarding orders. They focused on their work and those plates went out looking absolutely delicious.

In a lull, Hanzo spoke mostly to the chorizo stuffed poblano pepper he arranged on the plate. “I might have to take you up on seeing this dinner rush.”

*

For a chef who had not worked the line in who knows how long, Hanzo picked it up rather quickly. The man knew very little about the cuisine he was preparing, yet still managed to do it with flare. Jesse had been tempted to joke about Hanzo’s dumbfounded look at the beginning of the lunch rush, but again he was surprised by the how the Classically Trained chef bulldozed through. And even rose to the challenge of a dinner rush.

The guy might actually stand a chance.

“Tuesday nights aren’t much. Fridays and Saturdays are when we get slammed.” Jesse clarified. He knew the chef would be working at the Orange Blossom.

“That is typical.” Hanzo glanced around the kitchen. It wasn’t much. Stainless steel everywhere. Cooks preparing the tickets as they came in. The roar of the dishwashing machine and overhead vents forced their voices louder than normal.

Boss interrupted. A hand banged on the counter to get their attention. “Jesse, get your friend and meet me at table twenty.”

“Guess show and tell is over,” Jesse chuckled and led the way off the line. Disposed of their aprons and cleaned up a bit before heading to the dinning room. He had no idea what his boss wanted to discuss, but a formal introduction was needed. Hanzo trailed behind. Still eyeing the set up with a critical eye. Likely planning on how his own dream kitchen would compare. When they reached the table the tall dark skinned owner of Poblano’s stood with his right hand extended. Jesse dutifully completed the introduction. “Hanzo, this is Gabriel Reyes. Taught me everything I know.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Hanzo returned professionally.

They all took a side of the table for four. “When Jesse mentioned he found a potential business partner, I did not know what to expect. We can discuss your credentials a different time. It’s just good you’re capable.” Jesse was not sure where this conversation was going. “But for now I want you to try a few of the most popular dishes on the menu.” At that Jesse groaned. Gabriel just smiled. “And Jesse’s not allowed to tell you which one is his recipe.”

Hanzo eyed the owner skeptically. “Do you treat all guest chefs to such a challenge?”

“You’re the first. Jesse’s been talking for years. Seems like he is finally serious.” Reyes was having too much fun. Of the dishes the owner selected, one was the chorizo stuffed poblano pepper. Jesse wanted to die from embarrassment. The other two were a mole negro enchilada and ceviche tostadas. At least those two Hanzo had not been plating all day.

They shared the plates. Gabriel and Hanzo discussing the merits of each. Jesse trying to figure out how to get the floor to swallow him whole just to avoid this situation.

“I have only enjoyed Jesse’s cooking once before. Based on that, I’d have to say the stuffed peppers are his.” Hanzo declared. Finally.

“Right.” Gabriel chuckled as Jesse squirmed beside him. “But so are the other two.”

Hanzo’s brow rose significantly as he took this in. “I see.”

“I keep telling him he can have this place, but he’s determined to set out on his own.” One of these days, Jesse was going to kill his boss.

*

Jesse stood on the loading dock of the Orange Blossom as directed waiting for Hanzo. After the experiment in Poblano’s kitchen, Hanzo invited Jesse to one of the monthly lessons Orange Blossom gave their cooks. He was just about to light another cigarette to calm his nerves when he saw the Classically Trained Chef stride determinedly towards him. He wore a stiff white chef’s coat and carried two long cases filled with knifes. Hanzo looked like a professional.

“It is a wonder you are able to create anything given that you smoke.” Hanzo greeted.

“Don’t all restaurant workers smoke?” Jesse put the lighter and cigarette back into his pocket.

“I don’t.” Hanzo shoved one of the black canvas cases towards him. “Here. Since you do not own a knife set, you may use mine for the day. Take care of it.” Jesse took it with surprise. He had never used to much more than a standard chef knife or paring knife. Following the chef in, Jesse took note of how different the back of house was from Poblano’s. The size for one. Hanzo kept talking as Jesse tried to take a tour. “All trainees have at least some culinary schooling. I don’t really expect you to keep up with them, but pay attention and follow directions. Chef Nguyen knows you do not have the same skill level and are here only at my invitation, she has promised to not to call you out for any mistakes.”

“I figured I’d need to know when I do something wrong.”

“You will. She will focus on the majority of the staff while I assist you.”

“I’m not incompetent.”

“Nor have you prepared anything for this establishment. Here, this should fit.” Hanzo shoved a chef coat at Jesse. Followed by a black pill cap.

“Beats the hair nets and baseball caps.” Jesse wondered what he looked like dressed up like this.

“Try not to embarrass me.”

Jesse promised to try.

The group of chefs gathered around a central prep counter. From there it was listening to Executive Chef Nguyen instruct and watch Sous Chef Shimada prepare the dish. Pork potstickers. Rather pork gyoza as the chef explained. Jesse suppressed his groan at the thought of making this complicated dish. Though watching Hanzo fly through the multiple steps was impressive. Give him tamales any day.

He tried. Jesse honestly tried. Preparing the pork was the easy part. Shredding the cabbage, dicing the onion and grating the ginger, not so much.

“Make the dice smaller.” Hanzo interrupted Jesse’s concentration. “The smaller it is, the more flavor each gyoza will have.”

“Easy for your to say,” Jesse grumbled. He kept trying. He knew he was behind the others in the class. They had moved on to folding the wrappers where Jesse couldn’t seem to get the filling components fine enough. Whenever he had to make things this small he used a food processor. They were making food for a large number of people.

When Hanzo was finally satisfied with the filling, it came time to wrap it. It was just as complicated as it looked. His thick American fingers did not handle the task with any grace. After about the twenty or thirtieth one and a lot of coaching, Jesse was just starting to make semi-decent dumplings. But not anywhere near good enough for this place.

*

Watching Jesse struggle through the preparation was not Hanzo’s plan. He had only wanted to give the line cook a taste of what actual chefs could achieve. As expected Jesse was slow but held potential. As this seemed to be the first time ever making asian style dumplings, Jesse got the hang of it rather quickly. Even Chef Nguyen saw it.

“Give him another couple of weeks of training, and I might hire him for line duty. His sense of timing on cooking the gyoza is impeccable.” They had moved on to fry-steam-fry of the dumplings. Where Jesse had lagged behind in preparation, he made up for it with the wok. Not a single scorch mark on the perfectly golden gyoza.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. Though I’m not sure how thrilled he’d be. He’s already competent on the line.”

“So, what will you get out of this bet?”

“Haven’t decided.” Hanzo wasn’t going to tell her about the plan to open his own restaurant yet. He didn’t know how.

“Make it good. Like a trip to the amusement park.” His boss poked fun at his workaholic personality. Hanzo just smiled noncommittally. It wasn’t a bad idea.

With the seminar over and the team enjoying their creations, Jesse eyed his own misshapen dumpling, though delightfully crispy and beautifully browned, with disappointment. “Well, I think you win this round.”

Hanzo shrugged and used his chopsticks to snag a gyoza. The filling was still too coarse for presentation at the Orange Blossom, but the flavoring was spot on. Jesse was excellent at following directions. “Well, Genji will enjoy them. And all evidence will disappear. You can always learn how to make those pretty folds, it is harder to learn how to make the seasoning perfectly balance. That is something you know intuitively. I never once saw you touch a measuring spoon.”

“It’s something you learn over the years.” Jesse used a fork to spear a dumpling. “Hmm.. Not bad. Is this your recipe?”

“No. This one belongs to Chef Nguyen. But I’ll be happy to host you and Gabriel at the chef’s table one night.” Hanzo did not know what prompted him to offer this exclusive honor. He had never used his privilege of bringing friends and family to his place of work before. He had not wanted anyone clamoring for the ability to skip the reservation list.

“I might have to take you up on it. So long as Gabriel gets to try your food.”

It was now a promise Hanzo could not back out of.

Clean up was always the chefs’ least favorite task. Hanzo’s station was already wiped down and ready for the cleaning crew. The others were in various stages of clean. Most focused on their knives. Jesse however had his station scrubbed down and sparkling before most started with a basic wipe down. Hanzo’s knives were carefully cleaned, sanitized and packed away. Jesse even shed the chef’s coat and helped scrub the pots and cutting boards. Hanzo was reminded yet again that in a small restaurant the kitchen staff had to share the responsibilities in keeping the place clean.


	3. Commitment

**Chapter Three: Commitment**

Sitting at the private table closest to the kitchen unsettled Jesse. Aside from that day training under the Orange Blossom’s Head Chef, he had never set foot in a place this fancy. Elegant reds and golds to inspire Asian royalty. Rich lacquer and mother-of-pearl artwork filled the walls. Highly polished stainless steel chopsticks sat beside equally shiny silverware. Jesse had known this was a five star place. Now that he was here with his boss and family, Jesse knew he was out of place in teaming up with Hanzo.

Gabriel and his husband, Jack, took one side of the table across from Jesse and Genji. It was probably one more person than Hanzo wanted to host, but no one would say no to the blond agri-businessman. He was just as much a member of the Poblano’s restaurant family as the owner.

Watching Hanzo prepare their meal along side his coworkers was impressive. The Sous Chef promised a creation of his own. Jesse had the privilege of discovering the man’s capabilities during those weekly meals with Genji. He had been mesmerized from the first moment Genji brought him to that apartment. Now was no different.

“So this is the secret you’ve been keeping from us.” Jack chuckled as he took in the atmosphere. “For all your talk, I never thought you’d be serious about this.”

Jesse needed to defend his decisions. “Hey, I’ve been serious for months. That’s why I agreed to meet Genji’s brother.”

“I know. But this is not the partner I expected.” Jack shook his head in disbelief. 

“No one did,” Genji grinned. “But that’s what makes it great.”

“It was all Genji’s fault.” Jesse had no problem poking fun at his friend. And it was true.

Their conversation derailed into how Genji caused trouble during the whole process. Until the servers and Hanzo arrived at the table with their meal. It was a beautiful presentation of thinly sliced balsamic glazed beef rolls, accompanied by snow peas and a perfect mound of rice. Jesse had never seen Hanzo prepare meat. This was a surprise. But part of being a chef was learning how to prepare foods for everyone. And the first bit was every bit as impressive as those casual weeknight dinners.

Words felt out of place next to this mouthwatering delight. He let his family do the talking. As expected Gabriel was able to pick out each ingredient in the sauces and praised their delicate balance. Honest Jack said it best. “Don’t know how you did it, Hanzo, but this is better than Gabe’s family night meals.”

“You take that back,” Gabriel tried to maintain as serious expression. It failed the moment Jack stole a beef roll from his husband’s plate. Then it turned to shock.

The blond smiled around the beef roll in his chopsticks. “No. A man can get tired of Mexican food. Variety is the key.”

The owner of Poblano’s took the challenge. “Oh, you want variety, do you? Just name the style. I’ll make you something that’ll knock your socks off.”

Just like those family nights. Jack always got the last word. “That’s what he said.”

*

Hanzo was dumbstruck at how this straight laced blond man could produce a vulgar restaurant joke. The table was still roaring with laughter when the owner of Poblano looked directly at Hanzo to ask, “When are you going to tell her?” Hanzo cocked his head to the side trying to figure out how Gabriel knew. But of course the restaurant owners would have talked. This indicated that the bearded man had not revealed Hanzo’s plan. Chef Nguyen had today off and Hanzo was in charge. Only gossip from the staff would reveal the news. 

With the ramifications circling his brain, Hanzo resorted to the truth. “I have not decided.”

“She needs to know. She’ll probably even support you. This isn’t something you can simply give two weeks notice for.” Reyes spoke evenly and with the weight of authority. Normally this annoyed him, but considering the nature of this decision, this man’s words were a kindness.

Hanzo nodded. “I realize that. I was just never sure about being capable of owning a place of my own.”

“Let me give you a piece of advice. She knows you the best. Trust her.” Gabriel’s words made perfect sense. This was what all his schooling had prepared Hanzo for. “Listen to Jack. I won him over being able to cook well. He doesn’t compliment everyone.”

Jack gave a shy smile towards his partner. “To be fair, complimenting the chef can sound false as no one really wants to insult the person cooking your food.” The dark glower growing on Gabriel’s face must be a constant among the odd family as Jack completely ignored the look though he tucked a hand into Gabriel’s. “But I can tell you are ready. At least maintaining the back of house. The business end of things takes a different kind of knowledge. And that is something Jesse knows well.”

Glancing at the man with a southwest flare, Hanzo caught Jesse’s flush of embarrassment. So his potential business partner actually knew the financials. He would have to investigate this during the next weeknight dinner with Genji when they planned. “Thank you. Your confidence is appreciated.” He and Genji did not have parents to fall back on or seek advice. This pair’s knowledge was greatly appreciated. In a way he envied Jesse for this support. But he was surprised that it extended toward him as well. “Please enjoy.” Hanzo had a lot to think about now. 

*

Genji thought the dinner at the chef’s table was a success. Yet Hanzo was more silent than usual. Their computer no longer had search pages for how to start a business left open. If Hanzo had the conversation with Chef Nguyen, Genji worried it had not gone over well. Even Jesse saw it.

They were both in the kitchen with Jesse doing the prep work to Hanzo’s exacting standards. That alone was a milestone. Not that Genji was going to point it out. “So? Does Chef Nguyen know?” Jesse was never one for subtlety, hammering the point square on the head. Only knowing his brother’s face and minimal expressions let Genji see the slight narrowing of Hanzo’s brow, showing his irritation.

“Yes.” The abrupt answer stunned Genji. Hanzo further surprised them all by continuing. “She offered herself as a mentor for my venture.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Jesse probed. 

Hanzo remained focused on the white daikon radish before him. His brother was subdued still. Genji remembered seeing this when Hanzo graduated and finally got the Sous Chef position. “Leaving the Orange Blossom is starting to feel real. It’s not something I truly expected to happen.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” Jesse tried to encourage. “She’s going to help. That’s awesome!”

“It’s one thing to dream about it. Another to realize it’s going to happen.”

“Well, it’s not happened yet. Hey, Genji, what do we have left on that list of yours?”

“Uh, menu is still a mess. And no building. About all you got is the loan application put in. So you have a long list to complete before you own a business.” Genji had the whole plan memorized. He was already working on the marketing whether they like it or not. He had the perfect icon for Señor Buddha already drawn up. No matter what his brother said, Genji had the whole campaign mapped out. 

“Glad you mentioned the loan. I got the official letter back the other day.” Jesse had a grin spread across his face. Then remained silent. Laughing at their expectant faces.

“And!” Genji pressed for an answer. Jesse was horrible about keeping people in suspense.

Jesse’s grin grew wider. Even Hanzo turned from his work to learn the answer. “Got it.” Congratulatory cheers filled the kitchen. 

“You know what this means,” the younger Shimada brother rifled through their liquor cabinet. Small as it was. They deserved something special to celebrate getting this much closer to starting a business. “We’re going shop hunting next.”

Jesse brought the reality back to their discussion. “That’s something I was hoping to talk to you about, Hanzo. When do you think you’ll get away long enough to talk with a relator?”

“Do you have one lined up?”

“Got one we can meet with next Tuesday.”

Hanzo frowned then nodded. “I can take that night off in exchange for my usual Thursday. Genji?”

“I work standard business hours.” Genji shrugged pouring three glasses of expensive sake. “You know I’ll make time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com


End file.
